ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble on Khoros
Trouble on Khoros is the 15th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary A distress call is sent from Khoros. Ben, Gwen and Kevin are sent to investigate a Tetramand that is shooting ice around. When they arrive, the MEGATRIX II samples the Tetramand's DNA despite the fact that there is already a sample. Isn't there? Plot Cannonbolt was standing at the edge of a runway, jumping around and preparing his limbs for some sort of a race. Beside him were Kevin and Gwen inside the Rustbucket III. 'Ready, Tennyson?' Kevin asked. Cannonbolt turned to face the Rustbucket and gave them the thumbs up. The Rustbucket began lifting into the air as Cannonbolt began running. He jumped, rolled into a ball and landed back on the ground, building speed. The Rustbucket immediately caught up to him. There was a flash of green light and a wave spread over Cannonbolt, turning him metallic blue and growing spikes. 'Ultimate Cannonbolt!' He immediately gained greater speed. Ultimate Cannonbolt began catching up to the Rustbucket, but it still wasn't enough. There was a weird flash and a green/blue wave shot over his body. His skin changed color once more and the spikes became a creamy color. A green spark shot out around his body and he immediately gained super speed. 'MEGA Cannonbolt!' MEGA Cannonbolt rolled right past the Rustbucket and right to the edge of the runway, beating Gwen and Kevin in their race. He unrolled and began jumped around as green electricity zapped around his body. The Rustbucket finally reached the end of the runway. Gwen quickly jumped out. 'Ben, quick, get in' she said. 'Why? Can't we celebrate?' Ben asked. 'No, there's some trouble on Khoros. There's a Tetramand... shooting ice and freezing everything, trying to create an ice age.' Ben's face froze. His four stingers grew out from spikes and he leaped through the door. The team landed on Khoros. Ben opened the hatch and jumped out, then took a look at the Tetramand. It was definitely an odd Tetramand. It was green, 8 feet and was shooting ice from its hands. 'Excuse me' Ben said. The Tetramand continued to freeze the land around it. Ben walked over to it and the MEGATRIX automatically shot out a yellow ray. 'Unknown DNA being sampled' it announced. This got the Tetramand's attention. It shot an ice beam at Ben, but he jumped out of the way. 'DNA sampling disturbed.' Ben looked at the MEGATRIX and scrolled through it to the Four Arms hologram. 'I reunlocked Four Arms ages ago, why is it rescanning a Tetramand?' he said, confused. The Tetramand shot another ice beam at Ben. Ben jumped back and hit the Four Arms hologram. 'Four Arms.' Four Arms clapped his hands together, creating a shockwave that knocked the Tetramand to the ground. The Tetramand became fuzzy, as though it was an image. Then, it became a penguin-like creature with an ID mask. Gwen and Kevin got out of the Rustbucket. 'That's one of the missing prisoners from Incarcecon!' Kevin shouted. The prisoner hissed and shot out an ice beam, but Gwen stopped it with a mana shield. Four Arms jumped on top of it and held its fins together, preventing it from shooting. The MEGATRIX shot out another yellow beam. 'DNA sampling complete' it announced. The prisoner managed to create an ice beam and froze Four Arms, then slid out and ran away. 'BEN!' Gwen shouted. She ran over and manipulated the MEGATRIX with her mana, turning Four Arms into Heatblast. 'Are you okay?' Gwen asked once the ice had melted. 'I'm fine, but I don't think we will be for long' Heatblast replied. Gwen and Kevin looked out to see hundreds of Tetramands surrounding them. Then the MEGATRIX reverted Ben back to his Human form. 'Are you kidding me?' he complained. 'Even with this!' Then a hologram popped out. It was Azmuth. 'Ben Tennyson, I received news that you just scanned a new species into the MEGATRIX II. You have scanned a very rare species and I would like you to use its abilities.' Ben groaned in frustration as he scrolled through the holograms to the new species. He hit down on it and began transforming: His arms grew out and flattened into fins, then split into two. His body stretched out to form like a penguin's. His eyes merged and grew into one giant eye. Then, his mouth grew into a beak. 'Ice Burg!' he shouted. Ice Burg inspected himself. 'What am I?' he asked. Gwen and Kevin slowly stepped towards him. 'It doesn't matter what you are, just fight!' Gwen shouted. 'The prisoner was shooting ice from his hands, you could probably do that' Kevin suggested. Ice Burg held out his flipper and shot out an ice blast. The blast hit and froze tons of Tetramands. 'That was powerful' he said. Ice Burg continued to freeze them, but they continued to circle him. Finally, it was too hard for him to move and escape. 'Actually, I don't think this guy is that good after all...' Gwen created a mana blast and pushed the Tetramands away. The MEGATRIX began flashing again. 'Ben, close your eye and concentrate' Azmuth said, then he ended the call. Ice Burg closed his one giant eye and concentrated. Slowly, a green image of his surroundings appeared. Azmuth reappeared in Ice Burg's head. 'Imagine a path appearing to take you to the place that you would like to go' he instructed. Ice Burg looked to an empty patch on the other side of the Tetramands, then began creating a path to it. A dark green path appeared in his thoughts as he went along. Ice Burg opened his eyes and right in front of him was a long patch of ice, leading right to the empty patch. Azmuth reappeared. 'Now, jump onto it!' Ice Burg jumped onto his belly and immediately began sliding along the path. As he was sliding, he held out his fins and shot ice beams at the Tetramands. The ice lifted, throwing Ice Burg into the air and he landed in the empty patch. 'Okay, that was cool' he said. Azmuth reappeared. 'You have Cryokinesis, allowing for you to shoot ice from your mouth, fins and at times, your eye. Whenever you close your eye, time around you freezes, allowing you to create an ice path that you can then slide on. When you open your eye, time will resume and the path will be right there.' 'That's kinda cool' Ice Burg said. Then he turned to the Tetramands. They were beginning to close in on him again. Ice Burg put all four of his fins together and began creating a very powerful ice ball, then, he threw it at the crowd. It exploded and froze them all. Gwen and Kevin ran around the frozen bodies to Ice Burg. 'Ben, we have to go. Now' Gwen said. 'We gotta find that prisoner' Kevin added. 'Okay, okay' Ice Burg said. He hit the MEGATRIX and transformed into Wildmutt. Wildmutt put his nose to the ground and began sniffing out the prisoner. Then, he ran off. The prisoner was inside a rock hut, creating bombs from minerals that it had collected. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a big hole in the wall. Ben slithered through the hole in the form of Hopefull. The prisoner stared at him. 'Ben Tennyson. You are becoming an annoyance' it said. 'Let's all be honest here' Hopefull said, 'you are about to get your butt-kicked, Hopefully!' Hopefull pulled back and arm and swung it forward, hitting the prisoner in the face with his stretchy, hammer hand. The prisoner flew back into the wall, creating a huge crack. Then, it pulled out one of its bombs and threw it at Hopefull. It hit his skin and went right through, stopping inside his body. 'Ben!' Gwen shouted. 'Uh-oh. I don't see anything going well after this point, and I'm the hopeful person. Duck and cover' Hopefull said. Gwen created a mana shield, covering herself and Kevin, then shielded her eyes. If this were the end of Ben, she didn't want to see. Hopefull looked at the ground sadly. Then, there was a huge explosion. His body was destroyed, thrown everywhere. The prisoner cackled evilly as Gwen put down her shield and dropped to the ground in tears. Kevin got down on one knee and held her, whiping away tears. 'Now that the greatest hero in the universe is finished, it's time to kill you two' the prisoner said. Gwen lifted her head, her eyes glowing a creepy dark purple. She began rising into the air, but Kevin tried to hold her down. 'Gwen, calm down!' he shouted. Kevin looked around and saw the small pieces of Hopefull's body, slowly inching forth and regrouping. 'Gwen, he's still alive!' Kevin shouted. She completely ignored him. Slowly, he face began to peel off. 'Gwen, stop it!' Kevin shouted. The pieces of Hopefull's body began flying towards the big ball that was originally his old body. Once it had all regathered, there was a huge flash of green light. 'Ultimate Hopefull!' Ultimate Hopefull looked at his body. 'I'm alive!' Then he looked at Gwen's body, slowly peeling off. 'NO!' He held out his hand and shot out a stream of sludge, pushing Gwen's skin back over her head. Her skin reattached to her body and she fell into Kevin's arms. Ultimate Hopefull floated up into the air and flew over to the prisoner. 'Listen. You can mess with me. You can mess with a whole planet. I don't care. But you can never, EVER mess with my cousin or best friend and get away with it. Especially when you nearly make my cousin lose her body. For this, you will pay' Ultimate Hopefull shouted. 'Oh yeah, how are you going to make me pay? You're an Opeernius, one of the weakest creatures in your universe.' 'Correction; I'm an evolved Opeernius. A higher form of a regular Opeernius. And if myself in a regular Opeernius' body was strong enough to bash you into a wall, then watch what this guy can do-' Ben spun around, creating a powerful spinning chain with his arms. His arms gripped onto the prisoner and spun him around before throwing him through the rock wall. Ben flew out and grabbed him off the ground, then punched him multiple times in the face and threw him once more. While the prisoner was flying, Ben began mixing the fluids within his body to create an extremely sticky ooze, then he shot it at the prisoner. The ooze hit the prisoner as it was about to land, sticking it to the ground. Ben hit the MEGATRIX and reverted to his human form. 'Someone will find you soon enough' he said, before walking back inside. He found Kevin holding Gwen in his arms. She was lying down, extremely pale and weak. 'Gwen! Gwen, speak to me!' Ben said. Gwen put out her arm and grabbed onto Ben's hand. 'Ben, you got to get me to the hospital' she said. Her eyes remained closed but tears shot down them. 'I will, Gwen, I will. I won't lose you.' A Plumbers ship holding Ben, Gwen and Kevin lifted off, heading towards the nearest Plumber hospital. On the floor was the prisoner. It had tried freezing the ooze and then snapping it, but it was impossible. He had finally given up and began calling out for help. A shadow began to approach him. 'I'll help you' said a deep, scratchy, creepy voice. It stepped closer to reveal a blue creature. It looked like a naked human with a jacket hood on, but no jacket, and a small robe around his bottom. The creature smiled, revealing regular human teeth, but then sharp shark-like teeth shot down from his gums. He lifted his hood to reveal gills where his eyes should have been, then pulled off the hood. The robe around his lower torso shrunk into his back and his legs formed into a long, powerful tail. His head stretched out into a sharks head and a fin shot out from each of his wrists. Then, he laughed evilly as he jumped at the prisoner. 'Augh, AH! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!' the prisoner shouted. Major Events *Four Arms and Ultimate Hopefull make their first reappearances. *Ice Burg makes his debut appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Prisoner *Tetramands *Shark-like alien Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *MEGA Cannonbolt *Four Arms (First Reappearance) *Heatblast *Ice Burg (Debut) *Wildmutt *Hopefull *Ultimate Hopefull (First Reappearance) Trivia *In this episode Ben says that he had already reunlocked Four Arms, although this was off screen. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: MEGA Alien